Romacing the Shadows
by Shalan the Magnificent
Summary: For whatever Ichigo wanted… whatever Ichigo loved… whatever Ichigo had… Hichigo wanted… and that included Rukia Kuchiki...He wanted her more than anything else imaginable. He had to have her. Because she was what Ichigo wanted... IchiRuki Lemon Oneshot


**Romancing the Shadows**

**Shalan's Say: **O////////O cough… this one shot… came to me… in the middle of the night a few nights ago… I hope you like dirty… because this is hella dirty

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it… I just love to screw with them… No pun intended

&&&

Ichigo followed behind her slightly looking for his keys. They had just finished the fifth date… and it hadn't been as awkward as everyone had said it was going to be. They paused just before the door. "Since we're going in the same house… it's not quite as appropriate… but…" the carrot-top leaned down and kissed her on the lips. She flushed then kissed him back, surprising him by tangling her fingers through his hair.

"Kissing someone?" She whispered as their lips met again. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer in the cold December air. His cold hands on her skin left trails of tingling touches as his hand slid between her blouse and her skin. He heard her moan into his mouth and his mind darkened.

_…__she tastes good, Ichigo…_

_You shut your mouth_… Ichigo replied to the hollow in his head. Her tongue tangled with his in the milliseconds between kisses, breathing off of each other's scent. Her hands tangled tighter in his hair and he felt the shadow grow in his mind. _Not tonight… go away…_ he told the hollow. He wasn't going to let him ruin his good time.

"Maybe… we should go inside…" she whispered and he nodded, their lips meeting again. Oh god how he wanted her. He knew he wanted her, there was no other word, no other possible explanation for the way he felt when he was around her.

_…let me have some… she's mine after all…_

_Go away… you're bothering me…_ Ichigo's lips crushed hers, conquering her, proving to his hollow that he was better.

_…__awweee__…__ Ichigo… I'm not telling you… I'm commanding you…_ his voice darkened.

Ichigo jerked away from Rukia, his chest heaving. "S-sorry…" he smiled sheepishly and she nodded dreamily as he opened the door.

He sat on his bed, one knee bent up, a book against his thigh as she watched TV. His family had gone out to some event for the night and were staying in a hotel somewhere in Tokyo. He watched her as she laughed at something on the television.

_…let me have some…_

_No… _he went back to reading.

…_but __IIIIchigoooo__…__ I keep telling you… I'm commanding you to let me have her… I can take her…_

_No you can't because I won't let you…_ he replied and flipped to the next page, his eyes trained on her fit backside.

_…you want to… you want to let me…_

_Keep telling yourself that…_ Ichigo sighed in reply and flipped the page again.

_…fine then… I'll just take over by myself…_ Ichigo's head throbbed.

_'Damn…'_ he gritted his teeth slightly. _Stay away from her…_

_…but I want her… _he growled.

"Ichigo?" A cool hand touched his and he looked up. Jesus.

"Yeah?" He forced a grin but the grin spread further thanks to Hichigo and it ended up looking slightly psychotic.

"Are you… alright?" She blinked.

…_she smells good… her flesh… her body… her… she smells delicious…_

"Yeah… yeah I'm alright…" he scooted off the bed and stood up. _The __hell are__ you doing_? He asked and the hollow just laughed. "Rukia… I…" his hand cupped her jaw and pulled her towards him, his lips meeting hers. Hichigo laughed hysterically.

_…__aah__! That's better…__ she tastes so good… I wonder… if everything else tastes this good… delve deeper Ichigo!_

_Shut your trap!_ Ichigo pulled her closer and kissed her deeply, his tongue ripping into her mouth.

_…YES!_

He shredded her mouth, pulling her up and slamming her back against the closet door. Rukia moaned into his mouth and he felt his carnal desires flare. Ichigo protested too much… he grinned against her lips. Now it was his turn…

"Ichigo…" he heard that name… he hated it… he tangled his hands in her dark mane and jerked her head back, his tongue whipping through her mouth. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist he pressed his hips forward against her. He ground against her and she moaned into his mouth. He loved it. His hands found her breasts, though they were covered by a bra and a blouse… this didn't matter to him as his hands pulled her shirt up and slipped a hand against her breast.

Oh her soft skin against his calloused hand was like a sin. His hips ground against her harder and he left her mouth, biting her neck. He heard her moan out loud. Music to his ears. He hated clothing. It hindered everything he wanted… everything he had. The bulge that was steadily getting harder in his jeans was driving him on. She was scintillating her body, her scent, her taste.

"I want more…" he hissed before ripping her blouse, shredding it right down the side, off. "More…" He hissed again and fussed with the bra that was in his way. He almost stopped to scratch his head. It was the most confusing contraption he had ever seen. Then he decided against worrying about it and yanked it off, his muscles simply shredding the pale cream… thing.

"Ichigo…" he heard it again… it incensed him… he hated it. He lowered himself to one of her breasts and bit down on a pink nipple. Her cry that followed spiraled him upwards even further. He had noticed that the sniveling brat he shared a body with had shut up and found him mildly entertained.

…he was a hollow… hollows thirsted for shinigami flesh… but this hollow thirsted to not eat the shinigami… but to own…

He wanted her to be his… he was going to make her his… not Ichigo's, not Byakuya's not Renji's… oh no… she was going to be his and only his. Her hands pulled his shirt up and off and he eagerly pressed their chests together. He groaned excitedly against her neck. He was delighting in this.

"D'ya want me?" He whispered, his voice deadly quiet. She replied by grabbing his head and dragging his lips back to hers. "Good…" His fingers dug into her skin as he dragged his hands almost painfully up her sides. He was rough. "Now tell me that…" he bit her shoulder and heard her cry out.

"I want you," her voice sang in his ears. She wanted him… not Ichigo… she wanted him… Her hand did something the hollow did not expect. It reached down beneath his jeans and found the fully erect but confined member. He groaned openly, her cool hand brushed against him and he found himself under her control. "I want you now…" her indigo eyes were dark but he wasn't going to let her go that easily.

"Too bad…" he yanked down her jeans and underwear. His fingers slid between her legs as he shoved her back onto the bed. "You are going to be screaming wordlessly and writhing beneath me when I get through with you… because I am the king(1)…" his fingers forced their way into her. Wet and hollow. He felt his eyes nearly roll back. She was too perfect. He had to taste her… his lips worked their way down her naked body, kissing her flat stomach, biting the skin before he jerked her hips towards him, pulling his fingers out.

His tongue then ravaged her inner walls. His hands gripping her hips so hard she thought he would crush her. She writhed, her hips jerking in his grasp. "Ichigo!" She cried and he sucked hard on the little bundle of nerves his fingers infiltrating her again.

He hated that name… his fingers ripped through her. He groaned as she came, spilling her sweeter than honey juices. His body sang. He looked up at her and slowly licked her juices off his fingers. Her head tilted back again as she heard him unzip his jeans. The moment he had been waiting for. At first Ichigo tried to keep him from hurting her but gave up.

"You are mine…" he nipped her lobe as he entered her, pushing in until he was hilted in one quick movement. She screamed. He smiled. It had been a painful scream… but a beautiful one… he wanted to hear more. He thrust in, again and again, overwhelming her. His lips tortured hers, nearly crushing her beneath him. He loved the whines she made when he bit her neck, the moaning in his ears when he shifted harshly against her.

"Scream louder…" his next command came and he held her hips down, their hips grinding so hard he could hear it. She would get bruises out of this. He dragged his hands down her back, trying to get her closer to get in deeper, to conquer… to win. He was going to win her… she was his latest conquest… and she was going to be his.

Her screams filled his ears as she came, hard. He nearly collapsed as his knees buckled as he came. His head snapped back, looking at the ceiling. He wanted more… her skin was intoxicating.

For whatever Ichigo wanted… whatever Ichigo loved… whatever Ichigo had… Hichigo wanted… and that included Rukia Kuchiki. He wanted her more than anything else imaginable. He had to have her. For tasting her flesh was better than eating her soul… because he could taste her flesh every time he wanted…

"You are mine…" he hissed in her ear again.

&&&

Notes:

1: If you didn't get this then you obviously don't know anything about Bleach XDDDD but this time I think Rukia is the horse XDDDD

O////O

That was weird… and twisted… I thought about handcuffs… buuuuut… I thought against it… so anyways… I hope you guys like it…

Shalan


End file.
